


Easter Fantasies of Blueberries, Chocolate & Ice

by roryheadmav



Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frostpudding, Kinky sex jewelry, M/M, Overuse of Blueberries and Chocolate, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With last Valentine's Day ending up a total disaster, is there any way that the God of Mischief could salvage his relationship with the Midgardian he loved? Or is it up to Tom to save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Fantasies of Blueberries, Chocolate & Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florbe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Florbe).



> This story is my little gift to Florbe91. Writing a Tomki fic was never in my agenda until I saw this FANART that she made http://florbe.deviantart.com/art/Tom-s-dark-side-331504854. Needless to say, that image got stuck inside my head and it did not take long before I found myself writing my first major Tomki fic, “Stormslasher”. 
> 
> Happy Easter and Advance Happy Birthday to you, my dear Florbe! I sincerely hope you love this little gift of a fic that I give to you. <3 <3 <3

**EASTER FANTASIES OF BLUEBERRIES, CHOCOLATE & ICE**

**Copyright March 31, 2013 By Rory**

 

 

_It all began one cheerful winter's morning in Asgard…_

_"What can you tell me about Jotuns?"_

_A moment of surprised silence. "Why the sudden interest in the Frost Giants?"_

_"I'm just a bit…curious. They seem like quite an exotic race."_

_"Exotic in appearance, yes. But barbarians all of them."_

_"'All of them'?" That query was tinged with disapproval._

_"Well…maybe not all. They are quite warlike though. Always dissenting of Aesir."_

_Soft chuckles. "Yes, they can be quite contradicting. But, I don't need a commentary on their personalities and characteristics as a race. I believe I already know that first hand. I want to learn something more interesting about them, not repeated from ancient texts. Something which I've heard you don't have the patience to study, thus accounting for your rather biased opinions of Jotunheim and its people."_

_A guilty cough. "But whatever opinions I may have had are changed now." A thoughtful pause. "Something interesting…hmmm. Perhaps I could tell you a story from my father's younger years. Ah yes! I know! I'll tell you the tale of how he wooed a powerful Jotun sorcerer, not once but **three** times!"_

_"The Allfather wooed a Jotun? Is 'wooed' even the right term for what he did?"_

_"Maybe copulated would be the better word. After all, Odin was a virile god."_

_"And he's still a dirty old man up to now."_

_"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT ALLFATHER? I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!" A quick conniving whisper. "Don't look so alarmed! It's just for show, since he's always watching and listening from Hlidskjalf. But I do absolutely agree with you. He IS a dirty old man."_

_"Ehehehe." A single eager clap of hands. "So…are you going to tell me the story now?"_

_A naughty grin. "Shall I start my tale with 'Once upon a time'?"_

_"How about  'Once upon a tryst done thrice'?"_

_A snicker. "My, but you do have a way with words!"_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Continuing on to the month of hearts in Midgard…_

 

Loki—former Norse God of Mischief and current freeloader and household pest at a certain popular British actor's London flat—has developed a healthy disdain for the Midgardian month of February. Being not a romantic at heart, he could not understand why these insipid mortals would even devote an entire day to showing their undying affection to the person they love. Worse, February was also the birth month of Thomas, his reluctant landlord, loyal friend, and soon-to-be lover. 'Soon to be'…because the actor continued to evade all his attempts to take their relationship to a much higher, more intimately physical level. Snogging and groping each other on the couch was a diverting amusement. But Loki wants more. And he always—well, almost always, as in the case of Thomas and his erstwhile "brother" Thor—gets what he wants.

 

Seeing that he was facing a double dilemma in February, for once, Loki did something which he thought was utterly beneath him—he sought advice from his devoted followers on Tumblr. Some of the birthday suggestions that were given to him were pretty…mundane—a book of Shakespeare, candlelight dinner, etc. Covering Thomas with liquid chocolate…now that was an idea he thought best reserved for Valentine's Day. But then, the one who recommended a romantic dinner suddenly changed her mind and suggested an evening at an S&M club. At first, he did not know what "S&M" meant, and even a few followers have conflicting opinions. But after searching through the extensive archives of Google and Wikipedia on it, he came to the decision that this was definitely his planned activity for Valentine's, still with liquid chocolate as part of the itinerary.

 

Thomas' birthday went quite well… _very well_ , in fact. He was blushing throughout dinner, the candlelight making his rosy cheeks even more pronounced. Loki was not sure if the mortal's delightful blush was because of the wine he had ordered or the banal romantic lines the god had been spewing all throughout dinner. When they got home, Thomas was more than a little teary-eyed at the expensive leather bound Shakespeare collection he had purchased (Scratch that: Stolen!) from an antique dealer. Suffice to say, Loki was more than a little grateful to the bard when his sweet Thomas ultimately succumbed to the god's not-so-subtle machinations to bring the two of them to a most satisfying mutual release. If it were not unhygienic, Loki wouldn't have washed his hand, wanting that sticky, sweet essence to stay in his fingers forever. It was the mortal's first time at reciprocal sexual gratification, after all, and he wanted to keep the congealed come on his fingers as a memento. But Thomas had given him a moue of distaste, the squinting of his blue gray eyes clearly saying "Loki, that's sick!", before he grudgingly decided to head off to the bathroom and wash his hands with that scourer of all things microbial, Safeguard.

 

Still, Loki had reached first base. On Valentine's Day, he had big plans of hitting home run.

 

Valentine's started simply enough. He took Thomas out for dinner at his favorite restaurant. Even gave him the prerequisite bouquet of roses and a big box of chocolates. Of course, Loki would not admit that he had earlier consumed the first box of liqueur chocolates with gusto, so that he ended up having to shove and batter his way through the Valentine crowd to buy another. By the time, they had finished two bottles of champagne—with Thomas looking rather hammered (not by Mjolnir!)—Loki figured that the mortal was finally ripe for the plucking. With his arm wrapped proprietorially around Thomas' waist, Loki hustled him over to the Torture Garden.

 

As soon as they stepped into the fetish club, Loki was inwardly pleased that he had convinced Thomas to wear his favorite leather jacket and jeans. At least he did not look somewhat out of place among the leather-clad patrons of the club. He himself had chosen to wear his regular Asgardian raiment, with the addition of chains hanging in all the right places of his attire. Already, he received a number of solicitations for his services as a Dom. If he was alone, he would gladly have offered whatever service he could provide, but alas, all of his special…talents…were specifically reserved for Thomas that evening.

 

As the night wore on, however, Loki soon realized that he had made a critical error. While Thomas was clad in leather, underneath that leather jacket was that shamelessly naughty gray T-shirt that the mortal always favored wearing with it. _Everyone_ knows about that T-shirt. No non-self-respecting Hiddles Tumblr blogger has not posted it and drooled over it to the point of dehydration.

 

That obscenely thin gray T-shirt which not only clung like a second skin to Thomas' slender frame, but also all too visibly revealed the contours of his chest and two rather tiny sensitive parts of his anatomy that Loki never failed to fiddle with.

 

So, it was, as Loki was chatting with two ladies whose buxom bodies were adorned with an assortment of piercings, that the god noticed a brawny biker wearing just leather pants and suspenders approaching Thomas out of the corner of his eye. For a while, it seemed normal enough. They were both talking and laughing. The guy even offered to buy the mortal a drink, to which Thomas politely declined the offer with a shake of his head. As Loki looked on, though, the man was getting closer and closer to Thomas, practically invading his personal space. The mortal, on the other hand, having had too much to drink remained oblivious to the man's intentions. Loki's green eyes narrowed, as the leather guy's hand reached up surreptitiously and was slowly but surely pulling the zipper of Thomas' jacket down. The glass of beer the Trickster was holding shattered in his crushing grip, seeing the man's hands slither up, his palms cupping the tight nubs of Thomas' chest.

 

One would easily mistake Loki for the God of Thunder with the way his angry form seemed to be surrounded by storm clouds and his green eyes flashed lightning, as he abandoned the two suddenly frightened ladies and strode over to the offensive leather-clad mortal who was taking liberties with **_HIS_** Thomas.

 

Before Thomas could even blink, Loki grabbed the groping biker by his suspenders and tossed him across the dance floor, landing on the far side of the establishment.

 

Thomas was outraged to say the least, slamming his wine glass down on the bar counter. "Loki! What the hell did you just do? That guy was someone I knew from college!"

 

"Yes, I saw how very well you knew him, judging from the way you let him freely grope you in places that are exclusively mine and mine alone." Before Thomas could utter a protest, Loki grabbed his hand in a tight grip. He could feel the bones in the mortal's fingers crack lightly from the strain. "Come on! I've been very, very patient. But it's now time for our little Valentine escapade."

 

Loki dragged Thomas through the milling throng, heading toward the stairs which led down to the club's infamous Dungeon. To make sure that no one will disturb their all-night playtime, the Trickster had paid the owner for exclusive use of the entire Dungeon, including a guarantee that all the "toys" that they were going to play with were all sanitized to suit Thomas' obsession with cleanliness.

 

Unknown to the Trickster, however, Thomas has been eyeing his surroundings with growing alarm, his rounding blue eyes taking in all the gurneys and beds in the rooms they passed by, and the hammocks, straps, and chains that hung from the walls and ceilings. Entering one such small room, Thomas' eyes grew even wider upon beholding the black satin covered bed with cuffs and shackles dangling from its four posts.

 

Still oblivious to his lover's increasing distress, Loki went toward a small table pushed against a wall where a wide assortment of whips hung. He even ran his fingers in a gentle caress over the whips, lingering over a cat o' nine tails. He never heard the mortal's choked squeak as he fondled the tails of that notorious torture implement.

 

"I have such wonderful delights to show you, Thomas," Loki said slowly and hungrily, lowering his hand to pick up the items sitting on the tabletop.

 

But as he turned around—a broad, eager smile on his face and a squeeze bottle filled with chocolate syrup in each hand—Loki was dismayed to see the mortal's retreating back as he disappeared through the doorway and slammed the door shut behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the centuries, Loki has grown accustomed to all sorts of tortures. He had taken the worst that the Allfather, his brother Thor, and the Asgardians can inflict upon him. Never had he realized the sheer, utter torment that can be wrought upon his psyche by that most effective Midgardian torture known as "The Silent Treatment."

 

It began that same Valentine's evening. Arriving at the mortal's flat, the Trickster found his few personal belongings sitting outside the door which was irrevocably shut. Of course, no locks can keep a god out, especially one who has no plans of becoming a vagrant. A disgruntled Thomas had no choice but to let him back in when he blasted the poor door right off its hinges. In good faith, Loki replaced the door with one made out of solid oak with a snarling demon's face carved on its surface, which for a time gave the neighbors' kids nightmares. For once in his long life, Loki even sincerely apologized—for the door, and not for bringing the mortal to the Torture Garden. He still had big plans for the place, after all, albeit at a later date when things have cooled down.

 

But if he thought that Thomas was going to let him off the hook that easily, he was sorely mistaken.

 

Loki realized that things were not hunky-dory when, the next morning, Thomas did not serve him breakfast, so that the Trickster's mouth was practically watering from the delicious smell of bacon and eggs which the mortal was cooking on the stove.

 

When Thomas started serving himself, Loki lifted his plate and requested with all the timidity of a Charles Dickens character, "I'd like some crispy bacon and eggs sunny side up please."

 

The mortal's answer was to bang a bowl on the table before him, containing one raw egg and a whole slab of frozen bacon. It was a miracle to say the least that the egg, not to mention the bowl, had not broken.

 

Stifling a sniffle, Loki stood up and solemnly marched over to the stove with the bowl cradled in one arm. "If that's the way you want it, fine." The poor god ate charcoaled food for over a week.

 

Thankfully, in the few days before March rolled in, Thomas relented—possibly after seeing how the Trickster had lost so much weight—and resumed cooking meals for him.

 

Loki made one critical error though when the mortal came home one day with cake and ice cream, gifts from friends at the agency. Thomas was even kind enough to cut him a slice of cake, although still not speaking to him. Eagerly, he went straight to the fridge to grab the two squeeze bottles of chocolate syrup, which he had been keeping in stock since Valentine's Day.

 

Unfortunately for him, memory of his thwarted plans and the sudden reawakening of his insatiable libido made his mouth slip big time.

 

"Thomas," Loki said, grinning as he waggled the bottles hopefully, "how about I squeeze this chocolate syrup on **_you_**?" He stopped instantly, seeing how the mortal's face darkened in a scowl. "Er…I meant your cake."

 

But it was too late to take it back. Like a prim and proper maiden whose sensibilities and dignity have been offended grievously, Thomas gathered his saucer of cake, bowl of ice cream, and utensils. Throwing Loki a frosty glare, the first word he said to the god in almost half a month was a heated "Pervert!", before going inside his bedroom and closing the door shut with a bang.

 

In the days that followed, Loki had to get used to Thomas' new pet name for him. Gone forever was the endearment "Darling." He was now simply and lamentably "Pervert."

 

One afternoon when the Trickster had forgotten to magic out the trash, Thomas had given him a scolding.

 

"Why am I not surprised that you've forgotten that it's your turn to do the chores? You've got such a dirty mind; you're starting to tolerate **_real_** garbage. Pervert!"

 

"Stop calling me that!"

 

"Alright…how about 'deviant'?"

 

Loki growled menacingly. "They mean the same thing!"

 

The one person who was happiest about the god's miserable condition was Thomas' publicist Luke Windsor. It was no secret that—since they were introduced—they were constantly at odds with each other. Originally, Loki thought that Luke—like him—was harboring a secret attraction for the actor under his care. But it was simply a case of overprotectiveness, as a brother would his sibling. Nevertheless, it was because of this same overprotectiveness that Luke always made his sentiments against the god's blossoming relationship with his charge in a very vocal manner, something which Loki would counter with equally devilish glee. Soon, their penchant for flyting reached notorious levels, much to Thomas' chagrin. But neither the god nor the human would concede defeat. They would exchange barbs until one either ups and leaves or gets riled up enough to hurl the nearest object at hand at his rival.

 

One such memorable flyting took place at Hamilton Hodell three days after that ill-fated night at the Torture Garden.

 

"Good morning, Divine Bovine," Luke had greeted him with snide cheerfulness. "I heard you've been kicked out of the flat. Good for you, and even better for Tom!"

 

"I am so happy that you are concerned about my current predicament, Bilgesnipe Breath," Loki replied dryly. "No, perhaps I am being much too kind to say that you have the breath of a bilgesnipe. At least they open their mouths and let in air when they smile, not like you."

 

"Hah! You call that thing you make on your face a smile?" Luke retorted back. "Now I know where Jormungand got his looks!"

 

Thomas clapped his hand over his forehead, feeling a raging headache coming on. "Will you two please stop?"

 

"Oh, just let them be, Tom," Michael Symons, the mortal's agent, said chuckling. "We actually have a bet going around the office as to who between Luke and Loki will win in their word war."

 

"You'd better put your money on me, Son of Symons," Loki declared, raring for a fight. "I know the Alltongue!"

 

"Hah again! You know you can't use foreign words that your foe could not understand and rebut to, including those in the Asgardian language! Those are the rules! And don't you dare think that I'm not prepared." Luke then brandished two very heavy books before the god's face. "I come armed with Merriam-Webster and Roget!"

 

Loki glared at the publicist. He should have known that the perpetual smug smile on Luke's face was hiding a brain as formidable as his own.

 

That particular bout of flyting did not end well for the two of them when Thomas, in a very rare occasion of losing his temper, grabbed Luke's thesauruses and brained them both. Suffice to say, their bickering did nothing to endear the Trickster to the mortal again.

 

Often before going to bed, Loki would pause in front of Thomas' bedroom door before he went to the guest room. Knowing better than to disturb the angry mortal while he rested, he was resigned to rubbing the door with wistful longing and breathing out a sigh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was on March 15—the date the humans called the Ides of March—that something happened, something that turned their relationship around completely.

 

Loki had been sleeping restlessly when he heard a cry coming from Thomas' bedroom followed by a thud. In the blink of an eye, the Trickster teleported himself inside the mortal's room.

 

Thomas was sitting on the floor clad in just his black boxers. He was shaking all over, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his pale skin. The mortal was pressing the heels of his hands over his eyes, as if he were forcing himself to wake up from whatever nightmare darkened his dreams.

 

"Are you okay, Thomas?" Loki asked in worry, his hand reaching out to the trembling man. "Let me get you back in bed first and then I'll get you a glass of water."

 

Although the God of Mischief's psionic powers do not extend to reading minds, on that brief contact of his fingertips with Thomas' skin, Loki's mind was blasted by the startling image of a cave with walls of glittering ice, its surface resembling the facets of a crystal. Reflected upon the mirror-like surface of the ice was the undeniably naked form of a horned Jotun, his red eyes misty and thin lips parted as his breath came out in soft wisps.

 

Thomas must have realized what Loki had done because he suddenly yanked his blanket off the bed to cover his lower body and pulled away from the god with a cry of "No!" There was a flicker of something—shame, embarrassment—in the mortal's troubled blue gray eyes before he fled into the bathroom.

 

Loki did not wait for Thomas to get out of the bathroom. Instead, he returned to his bedroom and curled up under the covers of his bed.

 

The mortal had seen him change into a Jotun once during a particularly cold winter storm last December. Loki did not even know that he had transformed at that time. But he still recalled the startlement on Thomas' face when he beheld the god's true form. While Thomas did not say anything about it, acting as if having a Jotun in his living room was an everyday occurrence, he never knew the impact that it had upon the actor's mind.

 

Until today.

 

The thought that Thomas inwardly abhorred him and was probably disgusted with him all this time was like a sharp ice knife being driven straight into his heart, akin to Brutus' traitorous blade as he twisted it into Julius Caesar's body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Things changed between them after that night. Thomas went back to his usual kind self…at least, he tried to. He was extra thoughtful toward the Trickster, making sure that he prepared Loki's favorite dishes and stocked up the cupboard with snacks that he knew the god loved. Thomas also volunteered to take on most of the chores, even if the god was willing or was about to do them.

 

Loki, however, was not blind. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Thomas could not fully conceal his hesitation and caution whenever he and the Trickster were alone together. It was like being with a skittish colt 24/7, and this only made it more difficult for Loki to dispel the despondency that he was succumbing to.

 

Still, Thomas would not give up trying to mend their relationship.

 

On the evening of the judging for the _Done In 60 Seconds_ video competition, Thomas begged Loki to come with him. But the Trickster refused, saying that he was not feeling well. When he gave the same excuse on Sunday, on the night of the Jameson Empire Awards, Thomas decided to sit down with the god and talk to him before Luke came by to pick him up.

 

"Loki, I know you're upset with me, and not just because of the silent treatment that I've been giving you. I…I wish I could explain, but…" The mortal shook his head, at a loss. "I don't know how to explain it. I feel so ashamed…"

 

"Of me, yes, I know," Loki said, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to hold back his tears.

 

"No, you're wrong!" Thomas exclaimed, taking the god's hands. "I could never feel ashamed of you!"

 

To his dismay, Loki pulled his hands back. "Thomas, please! I don't want to talk about it. Not right now. Please…"

 

The mortal knew better than to press the god when he was feeling this way. With a heavy sigh, Thomas stood up. But before he left the Trickster alone, he said, "Loki, for what it's worth, I am very sorry…for the way I've been treating you. I…I overreacted. I'm sorry."

 

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Thomas," Loki answered dully.  "I'm the one who should be sorry for acting like a fool."

 

Thomas wanted to say more, but in the end, he decided to leave the god alone to his musings. Feeling miserable and so lonely, Loki could only pull his long legs up to his chest and bury his face in his knees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Loki, I don't want to leave you alone in the flat during the Holy Week break," Thomas begged the god who was sitting at the kitchen table, pushing the peas to the corners of his plate with his fork while ignoring his Salisbury steak. "Please won't you reconsider coming home with me? Mum and Sarah said to bring you along. Even Emma promised she'll behave."

 

Loki set his fork down on the table. "Thomas, with your busy schedule, you should take advantage of the break to be with your family. Besides, I won't be alone. Thor will be coming to visit with Sif and the Warriors Three." He raised his hands before the mortal could speak. "And don't worry about your flat. I swear I'll keep any damages to a bare minimum and I'll make certain that Volstagg doesn't empty the fridge and cupboards."

 

"But Loki…"

 

Loki got to his feet then, picking up the suitcase sitting on the floor, and started pushing Thomas through the living room and out the front door. "I'll be fine! Now go! Diana would not want you to be late."

 

"But…but…"

 

Before Thomas could get back inside, the Trickster thrust the suitcase into his hands, closed the door, and leaned his back against it. He could feel the mortal's distressed presence behind the door.

 

"I'll come home as soon as possible, Loki," Thomas promised softly. "We really need to talk about this."

 

Loki stayed where he was, not daring to move, much more speak, until he heard the cab drive away. With Thomas gone at last, the Trickster sagged down to the floor and gave in to his pent up sobs. For an hour, maybe more, he just sat at the threshold, crying. When he finally got a hold of himself, he stood up and went straight to his bedroom where his own belongings were already packed.

 

Gathering his traveling pack, Loki walked out into the small corridor. He took one last sad peek inside Thomas' bedroom before he whisked himself off to Asgard.

 

The last person he wanted to see when he arrived at Heimdall's newly rebuilt observatory was Thor. The God of Thunder's arms were sternly folded over his chest as he watched, with one gold eyebrow raised, as his younger sibling attempted to trundle past him with his bag.

 

"You, Brother, are an idiot," Thor finally declared, irritated.

 

"You should be happy then," Loki wearily countered. "For a change of pace, you get to call me a fool, and you wouldn't even hear me argue with you about it."

 

"Loki, you're making a big mistake leaving Thomas like this."

 

"It's better this way, Thor. For both of us."

 

"Why is this 'better'? Yes, you've made a big mistake in misleading Thomas into thinking that you were planning to torture him to achieve sexual pleasure. But, by now, I'm sure he knows your true intentions."

 

Loki shook his head. "It's no longer about that, Brother, or maybe it still is…partly. Thomas knows that I am capable of such cruelty because, deep inside, he thinks me a monster."

 

"I don't understand," Thor frowned, confused. Seeing that his sibling was determined not to give him any explanations, he took Loki's arm and urged him to sit beside him at the bridge's edge.

 

Loki's lips thrust forward in a pout at the obstinacy of his older brother. "Thomas had seen me once in my Jotun form," he confessed, as he hugged his pack to his chest. "I thought it didn't bother him. But following our…disagreement, Thomas had a nightmare. Because his fear was so strong, it weakened the barriers of his mind and I accidentally peeked inside."

 

"And you saw a Jotun in his dream." Seeing the surprise on his brother's face, Thor revealed, "Th…I mean, Father told me."

 

The Trickster grimaced at the thought of his adoptive father's invading his privacy. "That old man doesn't know how to mind his business."

 

" Loki, that image you saw in Thomas' mind could mean anything. You only saw just a bit of a dream, not the whole of it."

 

"Then, why was Thomas acting differently toward me after that? As if he were ashamed of me?"

 

Thor fell silent, pouting as well as he lapsed into deep thought. "That is most strange. Thomas never struck me as the type to be afraid, much more detesting, of Jotuns. In fact, the last time I had spoken with him, he was excited to learn more about Jotunheim and its people." The God of Thunder blushed a deep scarlet and chuckled, "I told him a rather bawdy tale that Father once told me in his cups but…" He cleared his throat before he could embarrass himself any further. "Anyway, did you speak with him about your concerns?"

 

"No. But he did want us to talk. I refused."

 

Thor groaned, shaking his head forlorn. "And they call me mule-headed. You are more stubborn than I am. If you really care for him, you should have discussed this with each other honestly. I think you're mistaken about Thomas. He is very open-minded. If he truly detested you as you believe, then why did he let you stay with him for so long?"

 

"I don't know!" Loki cried, helpless. He squeezed his bag hard. "I…don't…know."

 

"Loki, you must go back. This is most unfair to him."

 

"Thomas is with his family for the week of Holies. There is no one at his flat right now." The Trickster gave his brother a pleading look. "Thor, please. Let me stay for a few days. I just need to clear my head…so I can decide for certain whether I should return to Midgard or not."

 

There was a displeased look on Thor's face, but he knew better than to argue with his brother. Heaving a sigh, he took his sibling's pack. "Come on then, Loki. Mother had the servants prepare your chambers for your arrival. Let's get you settled in."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next three days passed too slowly for Loki. While the Asgardians held feasts, albeit reluctantly, in his honor to celebrate his return, he soon tired of the sumptuous dishes, the fine mead, and the voluptuous wenches who threw themselves at him in wild abandon. His mind kept returning to a small modest flat in a bustling modern Midgardian city, where a kind-hearted young man never failed to coax him into consuming the humble fare he had prepared with an honest, charming smile.

 

The evening of Black Saturday found Loki trudging back to his chambers, having sneaked out of the banquet hall. Thor had seen him leave, but thankfully all his brother gave him was an understanding nod.

 

Truth be told, Loki still has not made up his mind. Although he desperately longed to see Thomas again, he did not want the mortal to live in constant fear of him.

 

When he reached his chambers though, Loki heard a noise coming from within. An electronic ringing which should not even exist in Asgard. Frowning, the god went inside and searched for that persistent sound. He soon realized where it was coming from—his pack which he had hidden under his bed. Dragging it out, he reached inside for the cellphone that Thomas had given him. The god did not bother to see who it was that was calling him; he quickly pressed the 'answer' key.

 

"Hello?" he replied warily.

 

Loki's face distorted into an unsightly grimace as a very familiar, jeering voice declared on the other end, "How now, Asgardian cow? Did you know that I've been calling you for hours! I even went to the flat, but no one's answering the door. Where the hell are you?"

 

"Why, is that you, Charlie McCarthy?" Loki asked snidely in turn, his mouth snapping into flyting mode, although his mind was still in a state of suspended disbelief.

 

There was a raspy snort. "Did you just call me a ventriloquist's dummy? That's a pretty low blow."

 

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, Windsor? You look like one." Curiosity getting the better of him, Loki demanded, "What kind of magic are you using that you are capable of calling me in Asgard?"

 

"Ha ha! I am a great sorcerer!" But when Luke did not get a reply from the god, he exclaimed, "No shit! You're really in Asgard right now? Wow! You have really good reception over there."

 

"Luuuuke…"

 

"Okay, okay. Tom wants you to go to him, as in, **_right now_**."

 

Loki exhaled in exasperation. "Luke, Thomas is visiting with his family. I told him that I don't want to ruin the quality time that he will be spending with them."

 

"Oh, that's just an excuse he concocted to get you to go with him, but you didn't bite so he was very disappointed."

 

The Trickster's eyebrows knitted together to form a bewildered frown. "Wait! Are you telling me that Thomas did not visit his family? So where is he?"

 

"Actually, he never left London. He sort of arranged a little…something…with…ahem… the able assist of yours truly. He wanted your…input…but since you were in such a funk…"

 

"So where is Thomas now?"

 

"Should I really tell you?" Luke whined petulantly.

 

"Grrr! You do know that I can cast spells over the cell, right?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was around a couple of hours before midnight when Loki arrived at the small, nondescript photographer's studio in the heart of London. Just as he blinked into existence at the front door, who should emerge from the studio but Luke, together with a rather harried, but visibly pleased photographer, his assistant, a beaming makeup artist, and…a _chef_? No, a **_patissier_** , judging from the sweet aroma that was exuding from his uniform. They all paused when they saw the god. But then, they shared conspiratorial grins which only infuriated Loki a lot more.

 

"Alright, I'm here," Loki declared impatiently. "Now, would someone please tell me what is going on? Where is Thomas?" He stared aghast at Luke, a hand lifting but stopping in mid-reach. "And Luke, your smile…you're actually showing **_teeth_**! Should I have reason to be concerned for Thomas' well-being?"

 

Luke tilted his head in the direction of the dark hallway beyond the door. "Tom's inside, sleeping. All that hard work really wiped him out. But, being the pervert that you are, I'm sure that you will love the results." The publicist winked at the photographer. "Right, Jason?"

 

The photographer, Jason Hetherington, smiled as well. To the god's shock, the man gave his back a hearty pat. "You'd better get inside and see the special project that Tom had us do for him. I'll be sure to send you the portfolio of the private photoshoot we conducted in a couple of weeks. We still need to have it printed out with a publisher Tom contracted."

 

"Eh? Huh? What?" Loki was even more confused.

 

Luke rolled his eyes. Before the Trickster could argue, the publicist shoved him inside. "Will you just get in there?" Grinning perversely, he waved, "You two enjoy! And don't forget to thank me later!"

 

With that, Luke closed the door behind the perplexed god whose mouth was gaping open, but halted from speaking the demands he was going to make. Seeing the soft blue light at the end of the hallway, curiosity prompted Loki to head toward it. As he warily approached his destination, his nose caught the tantalizing, sweet smell of candies, chocolate and fruit, an intoxicating blend which had his mind spinning. The sight that greeted him as he emerged into the main studio was something the Trickster never expected.

 

The entire studio had been converted into a Jotun ice cave. While there were slabs of ice to add to the authenticity of the set, what should have been the cave's icy walls were mirrors of various sizes that were held in place by gleaming steel supports and rivets. The soft blue lights gave the set a peaceful, albeit melancholic atmosphere. Ultimately, Loki found himself focusing upon the set's centerpiece and his jade green eyes flew wide, seeing the golden-haired Jotun lying on the bed of artificial furs.

 

At first, Loki thought it was just a mannequin made to look like him. The Jotun was lying so still on his side, his head—with its graceful ram's horns extending from the top of his forehead right below his hairline and curving backward—cradled on his right forearm while his left arm was crossed over his upper body. Those thin, slightly parted lips were colored a rich strawberry red. His long, supple legs were bent at the knees, so that all Loki could see were those azure thighs, the sloping curve of a hip, and a gold ring from which a long slender chain was attached and dropped down to the region of his crotch. As he drew even closer for a more intense perusal, to his surprise, the god discovered that the rich scents of dessert were actually emanating from this exquisite creature.

 

Then, a single blue eye blinked open, causing Loki to jerk back in surprise. As he stared, Thomas uncurled himself from his bed and gracefully sat up, yawning as he did so.

 

"Loki, you're here! I'm so glad!" the mortal greeted him.  Thomas let out a groan. "I forgot to put on the red contacts. I guess it kinda ruined the illusion. Not to mention my hair. The hairstylist said that it's too short to put extensions. But still…" He gestured to himself. "Well? What do you think? Do you like it?"

 

To say that the god liked what he was seeing was the understatement of the millennium. Now that Thomas was awake, Loki could now fully appreciate the artistry of the man or woman (or both, remembering the patissier and the makeup artist) who had adorned his lover in such a luscious fashion.

 

The blue color that covered Thomas' entire body was actually blueberry syrup painted evenly over his skin. The curving ridges on the mortal's face were similarly made from a hard blueberry mix. To enhance the creases of his body, they were painted over with thin lines of chocolate syrup. As a special touch, delicate splashes of gold caramel were added, giving his skin a glittering sheen. Loki found himself swallowing hard as he stared at Thomas' upper body. His firm pectorals were adorned with images of red dragons exquisitely drawn with red strawberry and pink cherry syrup. The dragons' hands reached down to hold two mosaic orbs of rainbow-colored crystal candy which were glued to the mortal's areolae. His nipples were clamped with tiny rings from which dangled a fanning network of gold strands over his sternum, with candies cut into gems strung into the threads like beads. To give the god an even better view, Thomas got up on his knees and stretched like a cat. Loki could barely stop himself from drooling at the sight of that gauzy loincloth made out of dark chocolate cotton candy that covered the mortal's private parts. He was so dying to see what was hidden underneath.

 

Thomas looked at the speechless god before him nervously. Reaching for the horns on his head, he explained, "These horns are made out of wafer with cream filling inside them. But they're still a bit heavy. I really like them though. I think they make me look quite distinguished."

 

Thomas faltered, however, when the god continued to be unresponsive. "Loki? Is something wrong?"

 

"I…I'm so confused," the Trickster stammered, shaking his head. "I don't understand what…all this…" He gestured to his surroundings and to the mortal. "…Is. Thomas, is this your way of humiliating me…what I truly am?"

 

"Humiliating…Loki, what are you talking about? You know I would never do such a thing!"

 

"Then what is this? Why are you mocking me with the very image that I detest? Haven't you punished me enough for bringing you to that club?"

 

Thomas could not say anything at first to all these anguished queries. Gathering one of the furs around his naked form, he swung his long legs down from the bed and straightened up, so that he was directly facing the distraught god.

 

Sighing heavily, Thomas began, "I told you before that I overreacted. I should've trusted you enough to know that you would never hurt me, that it was all just a fantasy of yours. But even after I discovered those two bottles of liquid chocolate in the fridge, my pride still got in the way. I am truly sorry for the appalling way that I had treated you."

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Thomas. The fact that I did entertain such lurid fantasies only proved that I **_am_** a monster."

 

"You are NOT a monster, Loki! Not to me! How could you even think that of me?"

 

"Then, you tell me! These past few weeks, why were you acting strangely toward me? Like you were disgusted with me, that you were ashamed of me?"

 

At these frustrated questions, realization dawned upon the mortal. Unable to control himself, Thomas burst into tremulous giggles.

 

"Why are you laughing, Thomas?" Loki cried, already on the verge of tears. "Does it please you to see me so distressed?"

 

There was a glimmer of wetness in Thomas' eyes as well as he exclaimed, "Oh, Loki! You've been making all the wrong assumptions about me! Hasn't it ever occurred to you that it is **_I_** who feels ashamed for harboring lewd fantasies about **_you_**?"

 

The Trickster's jaw dropped at that unexpected confession. " ** _You_** …have been having fantasies…about **_me_**?"

 

The mortal nodded timidly. "You see, it all began last winter…the first time I saw you as a Jotun. I thought you were so beautiful, so exotic in that form. I would've asked you to change again for me, but I saw how upset you were that I had seen you in that shape. Anyway, I found myself getting curious about Jotunheim and about Jotuns, so I ended up talking with Thor about it, since I knew you would be reluctant to discuss your true heritage."

 

Thomas fidgeted in his seat as he continued, "Thor told me about how Odin Allfather had once fallen in love with a Jotun sorcerer named Gunnlöð who lived in an ice cave in Jotunheim. He regaled me with the tales of the three times they had made love. At the third time, Odin used his magic to become invisible. So, as he was making love to his Jotun lover, Gunnlöð could see in his reflection on the cave's ice walls how his body moved and responded to Odin's tender ministrations. Somehow, that story got stuck inside my head. That night you thought I was having a nightmare, it was, in truth, a most sensuous dream wherein I was the Jotun and you were invisible and I was watching…" A small shrug. "Well, I thought I'd surprise you with…this, and I was kind of hoping that you would…" Thomas pressed his hands to his face, feeling the rush of blood into his cheeks. "I guess I'm a bigger pervert than you."

 

Whatever else he was going to say was silenced by a happy, relieved kiss upon his lips. Thomas gingerly let his mouth open to allow the god to taste him deeply. Loki reluctantly pulled away, his tongue swiping over his now reddened lips.

 

"Strawberry," he mused, the pleasure and approval visible on his handsome face. "Thomas William Hiddleston, I believe I love your kinky fantasy a lot more. But are you sure you want me to?"

 

"More than anything, Loki," Thomas replied firmly. He then brought his legs up and stretched himself out fully on the length of the bed, giving his lover an enticing view of the scrumptious feast ahead of him. Already, he could feel his member stirring underneath the cotton candy loincloth. "Think of me as your special treat this Easter."

 

"And I shall be most proud to partake of this feast you have given me," Loki confirmed gallantly with a hungry smile, as he let his seiðr conceal his form in the nothingness of invisibility.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thomas waited breathlessly for any sign of Loki's presence, but the god, being the mischief maker that he was, seemed determined to prolong his anticipation. He literally gasped in surprise when he felt the side of the bed dip low followed by the other side, and then a heavy weight was pressing down upon him. As lips pressed upon his mouth, instinct made him close his eyes, wanting to surrender to the delightful sensations that were soon to follow.

 

But there was the light touch of fingertips upon his eyelids and he heard Loki breathe huskily, "Open your eyes, Thomas. It would not be your fantasy if you don't watch what I do to you."

 

Swallowing hard, the mortal opened his eyes, training his gaze upward toward the mirror that Luke had mounted on the ceiling right above the bed. He watched with bated breath as his reddish gold hair moved to the gentle caresses of ghostly fingers running through the strands. There was a slight twitch at his left cheek caused by the quick peck of lips followed by a wet invisible tongue which licked away a line of blueberry syrup from his jaw up to his cheekbone, exposing the pale skin underneath.

 

Thomas heard hearty smacking, and Loki chuckled. "Blueberries taste even more exquisite if it's on your skin."

 

"I'm so glad you approve," the mortal laughed in turn, lifting his arms in order to wrap around what seemed like open air, but his hands found purchase on a slender neck.

 

Then, to his surprise, Loki removed the horns from his forehead, causing cream to trickle down his cheek. Seeing the questioning look in the mortal's eyes, the god simply said, "I'm saving them for later."

 

Thomas giggled as the cream promptly disappeared with another slobbering lick. "You really are Lokitty!"

 

"Meow," was the playful answer he received, followed by contented purring.

 

Through his reflection in the mirror, he watched as his lips were pressed down by heavy kisses. His own mouth puckered up lusciously to return those kisses as well. Then his lips parted, bearing teeth and flicking tongue, as the god delved into his depths. Thomas could see his oral cavity glistening at the stimulation caused by the unseen lingual organ that was probing within.

 

The deep-throated kiss ended, only to resume at his neck. As he craned his head backward for a better view, he saw a distinct pale kiss mark blossom at his Adam's apple, becoming smudged with blue as mouth and lips nuzzled at the prominence. This was followed by a nipping of teeth, and sure enough he saw slight indentations appear at the side of his neck.

 

"Are you a vampire, Loki?" he inquired breathlessly as those same teeth resumed their nipping, this time along his left shoulder.

 

"Only with you, my sweet," Loki replied, biting and then sucking at the pulsating carotid. "And oh how truly sweet you are!"

 

Thomas giggled and shivered as fingers traced the dragon patterns on his chest, taking in each and every detail starting from its tail before gliding purposely toward the candied orbs of his nipples. When the pads of Loki's fingers brushed over the tips, he let out a moan. Embarrassed, Thomas quickly clapped a hand to his mouth to stifle any more lustful noises that he was sure to make.

 

Loki, however, from the tone of his next words, was very amused with the mortal's coyness. "So…you are very sensitive, not to mention ticklish, here." He flicked the clamped tips with his fingernail, eliciting a tremor from his lover beneath him. "And how pray tell were you able to keep still while the painter of these luscious fruity arts ran his or her brush over them?"

 

"What would you do if I told you that someone held me down?"

 

"If that someone was Frozen Pug Mug, I'll have to execute him."

 

Fearing for his publicist's well being, Thomas quickly said, "No, Luke didn't hold me down. But, he just wouldn't stop laughing. The bloody devil actually enjoyed himself while the makeup artist and the patissier were doing their thing."

 

"The deviant! Some payback is in order!"

 

"Loki, will you please stop mulling over evil plots against Luke? I'm starting to think that you're more interested in disemboweling him than devouring me."

 

There was a snort. "Tormenting Luke is a hobby of mine. I will indulge in that pastime at a later date. But for now, I have yet to finish consuming my dessert."

 

"Aren't you worried that you'll develop cavities?"

 

"Gods don't get cavities, Thomas. Besides, if you were truly concerned about the condition of my teeth, you should never have bedecked yourself as a delectable living pudding."

 

With exaggerated care, Loki flicked open the catch of the dangling crystal candy jewels at the clamps, but not removing the little rings that kept the mortal's nipples taut and erect. Thomas watched as the Nipplace of candies floated toward a small table in the corner of the room. Strangely enough, the mortal could still feel the god's weight above him, so who…

 

Thomas' unspoken question flew out of his mind when a tip of a tongue poked the outer edge of his nipple, taking with it a few candy chips, revealing the chocolate layer hidden underneath. A blush colored his partially revealed cheeks as a clamped tit was pushed forward and back and then given a slight twist before being rolled and squeezed between two invisible fingertips. More chips of candy were peeled away from that fondling and they were promptly lifted into the air and disappeared with a crunch.

 

When a ravenous mouth swooped down to engulf both areola and nipple, with a fevered cry, Thomas arched his body upward. Through the mirror above him, he saw the depressions of fingers digging into the flesh of his pectorals, squeezing the muscles around his nipple upward, like a small breast. He shuddered as he watched each candy chip peel off and vanish with hungry crunches. Then the thick chocolate coating around his tit swirled before being sucked upward into thin air.

 

"Just how I like it." Thomas felt Loki's words vibrate through the tip of his tender tit. "Crunchy on the outside, chewy on the inside."

 

Before Thomas could say anything, Loki moved his hungered ministrations over to the other nipple, lavishing it with the same devout attention as its partner.

 

"Loki, while you're at it, would you mind removing the clamps for me? They're starting to hurt."

 

"Oh, Thomas," Loki chuckled devilishly. "I never took you for the type to have low pain tolerance. And, you still have others to entertain."

 

Thomas frowned at that last. "What are you talking about?"

 

Then, a luscious moan escaped his lips as his hard, aching nipples were both captured by starved, unseen lips. He could only gaze, in both horror and fascination, as his pecs were squeezed and fondled, his tits twirling and squeezing from the movement of ghostly lips and tongues.

 

"Damn you!" Thomas growled below at the invisible figure that was lapping up the blueberry syrup from his belly and around his navel. "You conjured up your doubles, didn't you?"

 

The mortal shuddered as a Loki gave his belly button a wet, juicy raspberry which dislodged the strawberry candy drop that was tucked inside it.

 

Thomas could easily picture the smirk on the Trickster's face while he sucked on that piece of candy, as he answered, "The more, the merrier, I always say. Now…" He felt hands slide over his abdomen, wiping away more of the blueberry syrup, and slither down his hips toward the cotton candy loincloth. "…I wonder what you've got hidden under here."

 

Thomas let out a groan as a teasing finger lifted the loincloth a bit to peek. "I'm pretty sure you'll find out soon enough."

 

"Oh, I promise you, I will. Just give me a moment."

 

Sweat trickled from Thomas' brow and his breath came in heavy gasps as those devilish mouths continued to suckle him and lick the blueberry syrup off his torso while he watched the loincloth being consumed bit by bloody bit. When the loincloth had been completely devoured, there was no mistaking the shivers of delight that shook the unseen Trickster's body above him.

 

"Oooh!" Loki exclaimed in undisguised pleasure. "This is indeed a marvelous surprise!"

 

Suddenly feeling embarrassed with himself, Thomas covered his blushing face with both hands.

 

The 'marvelous surprise' that Loki beheld was confectionary penis jewelry of such intricate detail. His cock and pubes were coated with a thin layer of scrumptious white chocolate. There were five rainbow-dappled candy rings which sheathed the length of the mortal's member. A similar ring was clamped at the base of Thomas' balls. To this larger ring, the other rings along the shaft were connected by thin gold chains.

 

Although he already knew the answer, Loki could not stop himself from teasing Thomas with a query. "Now, tell me, Thomas. How does this marvel of sexual confection work?"

 

Thomas let out a groan. "Do I have to? From the sound of your voice, I think you already know."

 

"Just humor me, will you?"

 

Thomas exhaled hard, trying in vain to ignore those invisible mouths that were still going at it along his chest and tummy. His face turning completely red, he mumbled haltingly, "The rings…they're made out of the same type of candy that is used to create…jawbreakers. If you lick them, they won't melt…in your mouth…easily, so…" Feeling his cock being stimulated by just the explanation alone, Thomas complained, "Why am I telling you this anyway? You've already figured it out."

 

"And who should I thank for this ingenious confectionary masterpiece?" Loki inquired further. "As smart as you are, Thomas, I know that your brain is not capable of concocting such a fiendish, delectable device as this."

 

"The cock jewelry was actually **_my_** idea, after I researched on them on the Internet," Thomas muttered grudgingly. "But the design for it, the use of jawbreaker candy, they were all suggestions of Luke."

 

The mortal shuddered as he felt puffs of air blowing through his pubes, a clear sign that the god was perusing the devilish publicist's handiwork closely.

 

"I believe I sorely underestimated your pencil-pushing pug," Loki remarked. "Luke is entitled to a most generous reward from yours truly. Perhaps I should give him a facial massage, to loosen those stiff muscles of his."

 

"Loki, would you **_please_** stop puffing on my cock?" Thomas asked beggingly, draping an arm over his eyes.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," the god answered, not the least bit apologetic. "It seemed to be stiffening quite a bit. Shall I give it a massage?"

 

"I don't think that's a good idea—LOKI!"

 

Thomas' eyes flew wide, as his organ was jerked upward. As he watched, his cock was pulled and squeezed in a slow, steady rhythm starting from base to tip. Worse, his balls were being jostled by unseen fingers, causing them to expand and elevate. This steady expansion could not be accommodated by the ring at its base so that, soon, the mortal felt it constricting him uncomfortably, bordering on the edge of pain. 

 

"Loki, please—"

 

However, he let out a frustrated groan when the Trickster suddenly released his cock in order to lift one long leg high, giving the limb dainty licks, lingering at the chocolate and caramel behind his knee. Thomas squirmed and giggled as Loki's tongue playfully fluttered over his thigh going up his to shin. His giggles deteriorated into pure laughter though when Loki ran his tongue over the sole of his foot and suckled on his toes. There was a momentary respite when the god lowered his leg, but when Loki picked up his other leg and did exactly the same thing, Thomas felt as if his tummy was going to burst from laughing so hard. But, all that tickling did have its advantages. Unfortunately, for the mortal, he just had to mention it unwittingly to the Trickster.

 

"Loki," Thomas warned, "tickle my feet that hard again and I swear I will lose interest."

 

Loki suddenly released the mortal's leg so that it fell with a thump on the bed. To Thomas' trepidation, the mattress shifted, with the weight moving back to the region of his pelvis.

 

"Oh no!" Loki wailed at the sight of the member lying in repose amidst reddish gold curls and white chocolate syrup. Thomas watched, alarmed, as his cock was lifted by invisible sweaty palms and given butterfly kisses along the shaft. "What have I done to you, my precious? But don't you worry. Let it not be said that the God of Chaos does not take very good care of you."

 

Thomas' body stiffened as warm lips closed around the tip of his cock. His jaw fell, seeing the foreskin flick to and fro, later to be pulled back to expose the rose colored head. Sweat trickled at his temples, as he watched pearly white fluid coaxed from the tip only to disappear. Then, he saw the depression of a constricting hand around his shaft, as his member was eagerly milked of its juices by a ravenous mouth.

 

Loki's oral handling had the desired effect. Thomas felt his cock stiffening, growing harder and harder. At the same time, his balls were expanding, tightening to the bursting point. It did not take long for his member to become fully erect, and when it did, the rings around his cock and his balls squeezed tightly and securely, thus trapping his cock in its complete tumescent state.

 

Thomas panted for breath, his mouth agape both in awe and horror at the sight of his cock fully distended, the veins angrily pulsing against the constriction. Seeing the mortal's discomfort, Loki hoped to alleviate it a bit by licking daintily at one cock ring situated in the middle of the hard shaft.

 

"You're not helping, Loki," Thomas growled, feeling the flicks of the god's tongue prodding at both ring and organ. "Can't you just nibble on it so it can come loose?"

 

"You mean here?" Loki inquired innocently, and the mortal yelped as teeth scraped the skin below the offending ring.

 

"I meant the rings!" Thomas exclaimed. He flopped back down on the mattress, which only gave Loki's invisible doppelgangers free rein to suckle his tits once more. "And you two! Stop that!"

 

"Thomas, you know I can't just nibble on it," Loki reminded him. "It's made from jawbreaker candy. So it'll take some time to melt it on my tongue and between my lips."

 

The mortal groaned as the Trickster again took his bloody time sucking and licking the rings of his cock. "I'm going to kill Luke."

 

"That's going to be impossible since I've decided to place him under my protection. But, if you do insist…"

 

Thomas sighed in relief as Loki caused the cock rings on his shaft to disappear one by one. However, when it came to the two rings at the base of his cock and testicles, the god changed his mind.

 

As the mortal bared his teeth in a snarl at the Trickster whom he knew was kneeling between his legs, Loki said chuckling, "Come on, Thomas. You can't deprive me of a yummy treat such as this."

 

"Ohhhhh! Have it your way then!" Thomas said in defeat.

 

Still, the mortal had to admit that conceding to Loki's desires was the right decision. Indeed, as the god lavished his aching cock with his ghostly tongue, he could fully appreciate the beauty of his body and the frank responses that were being elicited from it. This was much better than the dream he had weeks back. Seeing it in reality—the rings being chewed and/or melting away bit by bit, his hard cock turning purple from the strain of holding back, the tip leaking creamy come—was a vision he doubted that he will ever forget. By the time Loki had broken through the ring at the base of his cock, Thomas could no longer hold back. With a howl of pleasure, his balls burst free from the weakened ring that kept them trapped and his cock exploded. He watched as streams of come jetted into the air, only to vanish as they were thirstily imbibed. At one point, come struck something solid, and he saw a trace of Loki's face as the slick fluid trickled from the god's cheekbone down to his jaw.

 

"That was absolutely yummy," Loki gushed, licking away the come from his cheek. "But now, I want total satisfaction." Dispelling the doppelgangers that were ravishing the mortal's now aching breasts, the Trickster reached out with a tender hand to cup Thomas' face. "Are you sure you want this, Thomas?"

 

"Loki," Thomas said smiling, "I wouldn't have staged this elaborate performance for you if I'm not absolutely certain. I'm ready for you now. If you'll have me."

 

"Oh, Thomas!" Loki cried as he kissed the mortal lovingly. "It would be a great honor."

 

Despite his determined words, Thomas felt apprehension seize his heart as his legs were lifted high up in the air and wrapped around an invisible waist. The position only exposed his nether parts fully to the mirror positioned at the foot of the bed. His breath caught in his throat, seeing his puckered orifice open slightly as a tiny, unseen finger pushed inside. He watched, breathless, as his opening was stretched wider and wider, giving him a most intimate view of the ridges along the glistening crimson channel of his rectum.

 

Feeling suddenly ashamed at seeing himself being spread so openly, Thomas turned his head away, mumbling "Too much information!"

 

Loki laughed at that. "Was it too much for you, Thomas? Just keep on watching, love. I promise you it will get better."

 

Thomas timidly looked down in time to see the shadow of a cock head press against his ass. He gasped more from the sight than the sensation as Loki's cock slowly became visible as he pushed in by minute increments. Distracted as he was by the sensuous vision before him, Thomas did not feel any pain from the intrusion at all. It did not take long before Loki was sheathed inside him completely, the ebony curls of the Trickster's crotch brushing against the curves of his buttocks.

 

And then, Loki began to move anew. Thomas watched in awe through the mirrors as his body was subjected to a most exquisite pounding, each thrust causing his blueberry smeared form to become suffused with a sweet red flush, his sweat trickling from his pores. When Loki's cock struck his sweet spot, his body formed a most graceful arch, his legs spreading further apart, hips thrusting upward and forward, desiring to take more of the god's length inside him. But what kept him enrapt was how his lover gradually came into view, like a beautiful ghost solidifying. He could not stop himself from crying, seeing the honest smile on Loki's face, the desire reflected in his emerald eyes.

 

"Oh, Loki!" Thomas cried out as he drew his body upward, embracing the god above him tightly. At the same time, his ass clenched hard around the Trickster's length, so that he came in explosive pulses inside the mortal's body. Thomas never even realized that he too had become hard while Loki was taking him, and his own release came soon after, his seed mixing with the blueberry syrup slicking their bellies.

 

For a long moment, they simply held on to each other, relishing the hot, sweaty feel of each other's bodies, but they were soon distracted by the pealing of church bells heralding Easter.

 

"I don't want this to end so soon, but we do have to go home," Thomas said ruefully. "I don't want the cleaning people stumbling upon us here in the studio. Besides, I need a bath. All this syrup is making me sticky and itchy."

 

"But it doesn't have to end, just because we'll be leaving this place," Loki remarked, his green eyes twinkling with mischief. "Think about all the things we can do in the shower."

 

Thomas gave his lover a sweet peck on the lips. "So what are you waiting for?"

 

Loki laughed as he summoned his magic to teleport them back to Thomas' flat, not forgetting the cream-filled wafer horns and the network of candy jewelry. For a moment and two, Loki and Thomas gazed at the sweet tableaux they were leaving behind. As they left, the god waved his hand, and the studio was restored to its pristine condition, as if no torrid tryst had ever taken place within.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As soon as the Trickster magicked them inside the shower, Loki pushed the mortal face first against the wall and turned on the shower tap. The water pouring over their bodies, the god nudged Thomas' legs apart with his knee. Knowing what was about to come, Thomas propped himself up on the wall with his outstretched arms. With his channel still filled with come and the water sluicing down the curve of his ass, Loki entered him with relative ease. Thomas let out mewling cries each time the god struck his gland, the intense sensations nearly causing him to black out. But the mortal held on until, with a scream, he felt the god sow his copious seed inside him once more.

 

When the Trickster released him, it was Thomas' turn to lay Loki on the floor of the bath. Straddling the god, he jerked and pumped Loki's straining cock to its full length, gathering the fluids that seeped from the slit with his fingers, coating them with its slickness. With the same care that the Trickster had prepared him, so too did Thomas stretch Loki's opening. When he saw that the puckered orifice was lax enough, he pushed his cock inside, causing the god to scream and rake his back with his fingernails. They moved in unison, Thomas thrusting into the exquisite heat of the Trickster while Loki met those thrusts with the tight jerks of his hips and the squeezing of his legs around the mortal's waist. It did not take long for them to reach the climax, and, before long, they lay on the bathroom floor with the shower still pouring water upon them.

 

"We are going to catch pneumonia if we stay in here any longer," Thomas commented wryly, but bonelessly weary that he could not move.

 

"Hmph!" Loki snorted. "And I thought you wanted a bath."

 

"What we just did doesn't count as a bath, Loki."

 

"You do have a point there." Loki then reached for the bottle of liquid soap, chuckling. "Come on. Let's bathe each other then."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Twelve noon of Easter Sunday saw the two lovers still lying in bed. Or at least, Thomas was. The mortal jerked as something cold was slathered onto the curve of his buttock. He turned slightly to see Loki kneeling at the side of the bed, squeezing dollops of ice cold liquid chocolate onto his pale buttcheek while nibbling on the tip of a cream-filled wafer horn.

 

"Loki, you do know that we both just had a bath a few hours ago. Not to mention, you'll get the sheets dirty."

 

"Don't worry. I'll pop them in the mechanical washer for you. And you won't hear a single complaint from me."

 

Thomas laughed, seeing the comical expression on the god's face—his green eyes agleam and the tip of a tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, as he popped a chocolate-smeared fingertip between his lips. "And I thought you have a fetish for whips. All this time, it's always been the chocolate syrup."

 

"Who said I don't like whips?" Loki countered. "Well, maybe it can be very painful if it were Odin or my brother punishing me. But you will be gentle with me, right, Thomas?"

 

"You want me to be your Dom." An evil smirk formed on Thomas' face. "Let me think about it." He then remembered, "By the way, you said that you'll be giving Luke a reward for coming up with that rather fiendish cock jewelry. What kind of reward did you have in mind?"

 

Loki pressed the squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup to his cheek and turned away, trying to look innocent but utterly failing. "Oh! I'm pretty sure he's enjoying himself right now!"

 

Suddenly, Thomas' smartphone began to ring. As soon as he answered it, Luke's breathless voice spoke on the other end.

 

"Tom!" Luke cried in sheer desperation. "Is Loki there? Would you please, please tell him to call off this lady, no, this femme fatale? I'm exhausted! I have been completely drained! I don't think I can get it up anymore!"

 

"Luke?" Thomas asked, frowning. "What's going on? And just who did Loki send to you?"

 

There was the click of the call being abruptly terminated. Then there was the soft tinkling that announced the sending of a photo from Luke. When Thomas opened it, he instantly burst into laughter.

 

The photo was of a poor, naked Luke, lying sprawled on top of his bed, his anguished face completely covered with scarlet kiss marks. Straddling him was the voluptuous form of Lady Loki. The Trickster's female doppelganger was dressed in a Playboy Bunny outfit complete with bunny ears, with a basket of colorful Easter eggs sitting on the small bedside table. She was winking at the phone's camera, her lips pursed as she blew a kiss.

 

Thomas slowly turned toward his grinning lover. "Loookiiiii…"

 

"What?" Loki asked, shrugging. "Did I do something wrong? I was just spreading joy and cheer on Easter Sunday to someone who desperately needed it, and no one needed it more than that rather stiff-faced publicist of yours Luke Windsor."

 

"You do know that you probably have traumatized him for life."

 

"Come on, Thomas! Can you honestly tell me that someone who can design such an ingenious cock jewelry is susceptible to sexual trauma? He'll survive it. He might even thank me later on."

 

"And for just how long did you sick Lady Loki on him?"

 

"Until tomorrow, the whole of Easter Monday. It is still a holiday, correct?"

 

Thomas laughed as he pulled Loki onto the bed and into his arms. "Uhm hmm!" Giving the god a sweet kiss on the nose, he said, "We might as well make the most of the holiday ourselves."

 

Swiping a bit of the chocolate syrup he had squeezed onto the mortal's buttock with his finger, Loki declared in all eagerness, "Oh, believe me, Thomas. I have every intention of doing so."


End file.
